Apples & Hannah Montana
by pink-sparkle69
Summary: “Get away from ‘my pretty’!” Inuyasha screamed....“Never! I’ve already tasted her! And I’ll never give her BACK! Never!” sesshoumaru screamed....“You can’t do that! She belongs to me!” Inuyasha said.....well this story is kinda dumb but here it is!lol R


_Inuyasha does not belong to me, but if it did, it would be a messed up show!_

_**Warning:**__ I don't like Kikyou nor Hannah Montana...lol.. I don't own the __wizar of oz__,Mr. T, Disney Channel or fanfiction, oh and also the stuff in this story could never ever in a million cazillon years happen because the characters are out of character. There's no need to bite my head of, but you can all take a little bite...lol...I promise I wont bite back! Pinky swear! ^.^_

**::::::: Apples and Hannah Montana ::::::**

"I really don't understand you Kagome!" my best friend screamed as we walked home from school. "You're like dating one of the hottest guys in school and you're crushing on his brother!"

I never understood my friend Sango. She always seemed to know what was going on my head, even before I knew. But than again everyone knew. I was like one of those characters in the movies. The kinds that are in those love stories. You know the kind that were so easily read, I was like an open book.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I increased my speed trying to get away from her, she couldn't know the truth. She couldn't look into my eyes! "Sango I'll see you tomorrow" at that I started running full speed, Ignoring all the people around me.

"You Can Run! But you can't hide!" she screamed after me but I didn't looked back once. I just ran. Some how in the back of my head I kept hearing 'Run Fu-orest! Run!' So I had to run faster, and that's how my leg braises came off.

_'I loved my boyfriend, I love...'_ I told myself over and over again. I mean I had never felt this way about any one before! But what Sango had said had me thinking. I mean did I really love my boyfriend? Or was that just like a friendship kind love.

I kept on walking trying to clear my head I did not love my boyfriends brother. To fall in love with someone you have to be friends first and he and I were far from being friends. Now that I think about it we weren't even the same species! He was so fine! It hurt your eyes!

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha doo, where are you?" Kagome half screamed, half sang as she walked into the kitchen of the Tashio residence. Today was their movie date and she couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere.

After searching for almost half an hour in the kitchen and not finding him anywhere in the room Kagome decided to wait in the kitchen. Alone! Because today, Inuyasha had the house all to himself. But since there wasn't anyone there Kagome had the house to herself.

Not knowing what to do she put her head on the table and drifted into a very deep slumber. That is until a very loud noise woke her right up making her fall off her chair. Since she also happened to be the really klutzy type of girl. She was dare I say it 'the damsel in distress'.

"Ouch!" she screamed as her butt hit the hard kitchen floor. She slowly got back up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before focusing on the figure in front of her.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked the young man in front of her, blocking the godly light that came from his body with her hand. When she didn't get an answer she fixed her hair and walked to the living room.

She hated being alone with him. For three very good reasons!

Number one: He had such a strong personality she couldn't breathe.

Number two: she felt herself being crushed.

Number three: she always forgot hr sunglasses, and she was sure she was going to go blind before she reached fifty.

Slowly she walked over to one of the white couches in the living room and sat down putting her head on the arm rest. She closed her eyes and tried to once again drift to a peaceful slumber.

Feeling someone presence she opened her eyes very slowly to find that Sesshoumaru, Inuyashas older brother sitting no more than a foot away from her. Making her jump a little because of the closeness, and the brightness.

"You are truly an Idiot" he stated as he looked into Kagomes eyes. As if trying to find something that someone could not find. But the only thing he saw was a mixture of confusion and loneliness, we'll call it lonefussion. But than he notices that she had closed her eyes because he was blinding her "Here!" he said giving her a pair of sun glasses since he carried a couple with his person.

"What!?" she said putting on the glasses and sitting up. This was the very first time that the great Sesshoumaru had spoken to her and all he had done was hurt her feelings. But he did protect her eyes so she wasn't that mad.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." he said as if trying to make a point. Before taking the biggest bite of his apple. "Why are you even here?" he said looking back at her.

"I'm waiting for Inuyasha" I said looking at the big bite mark on his apple. Holy cow with an elephant on top! Can a person actually eat half an apple with one bite!

"He's not coming, he went over to... Kikyou Whores' house to study" I know it sounds weird but at the very moment I swear I her a piano go Dun. Dun. Dun! I look up to find him staring at me. He knew that I didn't exactly like Kikyou Whore, Inuyasha ex-girlfriend, and yes that's her real name Kikyou Whore! Can you believe it! It matches her personality so well. But, anyway.

"Oh" was the only thing I could say. After all we all knew that Kikyou didn't really get straight A's let along study.

"Why do you put up with it?" he said waiting for an answer "Why don't you just dump his fat ass," at this my mouth hung open. Never had I heard such language come from 'the-great-all-mighty-to-good for-you-Sesshoumaru' "he's the biggest idiot in the world! he might as well be with a bigger idiot than you" I knew that he didn't mean what he was saying, that was his way of joking. But right know it hurt.

I looked at the floor for a minute before speaking. "He. He makes me feel loved, like I don't have cooties" as I said it, I knew that that was the wrong set of words. But than Sesshoumaru stretched his hand out to wipe a tear that I didn't even know was running down my face. How embarrassing!

"I'm sorry Kagome, but that's never going to change the fact that all girls have cooties" he said holding my face with his hand "Sometimes you just have to do what's best for the world and get cootie shots" he said closing the space between our faces until our lips met. Yup… we kissed!

When he took his lips off mine I stared at him for a moment not knowing what to do. Yet all he did was smile one of the biggest smile I has ever seen. But than it faded.

"I love you, see I'm risking my life! Now I have cooties like you" and this took me by surprise. We didn't know anything about each other except that I had cooties and that he was shiny and he just declared his love to me in a blink of an eye. There something wrong with this picture. I mean what sane boy is going to want cooties. I feel like I'm in one of those crappy/cheesy love stories that I love so much! on fanfiction, but I like where this is heading so I'll stop now.

"I love you, not because you're adorable when you burn your pop corn, or because you're sweet when you drop candy all over yourself when you eat it, or because you're my enemy's girlfriend. I love because you let me be who I really am, and because everyone told me I would fall in love with you because they could see it in your eyes and because they could read you like an open book!" he said that all in one breath which was really amazing! With that he placed his lips on mine again.

Sesshoumaru and I weren't friend. Friends don't look at each other the way we did (crossed eyed). Friend didn't touch each other the way with did (with sticks). But most importantly friends didn't love each other the way we did.

"I love you too! Because Sango told me that I was like dating one of the hottest guys in school and I was crushing on his brother and she was right!" I said with a big wide extra large smile on my face. As I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we were done kissing, Inuyasha decided to walk into the living room, and saw us hugging and getting ready for another kiss, when he screamed.

It made my heart stop. (Seriously for like fifty seconds!) I though he was going to get into a fight with Sesshoumaru! I could already see them running into their rooms and getting into their toy chest to get their toy swords to have a fight to the death over me.

"Get away from 'my pretty'!" Inuyasha screamed like the witch from The Wizard of OZ as he rubbed his hands together before he started running full speed at me and Sesshoumaru, but stopped for a second to put on his sunglasses since the light coming from Sesshoumaru started blinding him.

"Give her back you 'fool'!" Inuyasha screamed. But when he did I though Mr. T had enter the building! But I was wrong. Sesshoumaru got up and walked away from me towards Inuyasha.

"Never! I've already tasted her! And I'll never give her BACK!! Never!" he said running out of the living room.

Oh my god! They were fighting over me! This was the most exiting thing I had ever seen in my life. Two hot guys fighting over me!!! If only there was some chocolate pudding and a kiddy pool and some Speedos. But one can only dream.

Sesshoumaru came back into the room with his toy sword! Oh my god! This was getting serious!

"Can you guy hold on for two minutes? Don't move!" I said getting up and running into the kitchen. I got a bag of popcorn and placed it in the microwave. I pressed the popcorn button and waited for it to be done. Burned! More than half of my popcorn was burned! **pourquoi**!?! (French for why) I scrammed as I fell on my knees before getting up.

I got a bowl and ran into the living room with my half black, half yellow bowl of popcorn. I got comfortable and notice that the boys hadn't moved and inch. They where looking at me. Waiting for something, something, important. OH!

"You may continue!" I said moving my hand "come on go on! I'm ready!" And just like the fight continued.

"You can't do that! She belongs to me!" Inuyasha said with glassy eyes. But how dare he say I belonged to him! I belong to NoBody and you could even go ask him. He covers State and Division Street!

"She belongs to anybody!" Sesshoumaru said looking my way "I found her sitting there!" he said pointing at me. Man was this getting good! I couldn't stop shoving popcorn into my mouth. Man I'm getting thirsty!

"Actually I do belong to NoBody" I say with my mouth full of popcorn. They looked at me for a second before going back to their fight.

"She belonged to me this morning!" Inuyasha said "I leave her alone for a couple of hours and YOU steal her from ME!!"

Oh my god! I'm so thirsty! But I can't take my eyes off the fight! I look in front of me. An Apple! Sesshoumarus apple! This will surely kill my thirst!

I grab the apple not taking my eye off them. I take a big bite, man that was a really big bite! It almost matched Sesshoumarus!

"I didn't steal her I found her… there!" he said looking at the table in front of me, the apple and than me.

"Take your hand off my pretty!" Inuyasha screams, but nobody's touching me. Sesshoumaru falls to his knees.

"How could you!" he said as a tear fell from his eye "how could YOU!!" ok now I'm confused. What are they acting this way??

"Kagome! Get out!!!" Sesshoumaru screamed still on his knees crying.

"What! Why?" I'm so confused! I bit the apple again. Inuyasha runs up to me and grabs the apple from my hand, before saying words that I've never been called before.

"Get out! Get out!!" Sesshoumaru screams again.

"But I thought you loved me!" I say wiping my tears away.

"I loved my apple more!" He cries. "I loved her so much!"

"But! But I love you!"

"Get out!" with that Inuyasha grabs Kagome and places her outside of his house. The same exact way Fred Flintstone does, when he gets his kitty out off his house. He walks back into the house where he sees his brother on the ground crying.

Inuyasha not knowing what to do walked over to Sesshoumaru. Who's on the ground crying, and hands him a hanky, but when he refuses to take it Inuyasha puts it on top of his nose.

"Blow your nose" once all the snot is out of his nose Inuyasha takes Sesshoumaru hand and drags him to the couch. He sits him there before walking into the kitchen.

When Inuyasha finally comes out, he's carrying two bowls of ice-cream, and a blanket that he got out of the dish washer. Since he didn't know the difference from a washing machine and a dish washer.

He sits next to him.

"This will make us forget" he said handing Sesshoumaru a bowl of ice cream.

"Why aren't you affected? Why are you broken hearted?" Sesshoumaru screams as he shoves a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth.

"Because I didn't taste her" Inuyasha said looking at the apple on the floor "and because you kissed Kagome! You have cooties now"

"She sure was delicious!" Sesshoumaru said wiping his tears "I loved that apple!"

"It's ok! We'll find another one! A better one!" Inuyasha said turning the TV on.

"This will make you all better! Hold on!" Inuyasha said as he flipped through the channels. Until he stopped on Disney Channel.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha you didn't!" Sesshoumaru said covering his mouth with his left hand, new tears appearing on his eyes.

"Oh but I did!" and just like that Hannah Montana started singing her theme song for Hannah Montana. Sesshoumaru couldn't contain him self and started singing along.

"But on the stage you're a star!" Sesshoumaru sings pointing at Inuyasha. "Come on!" he said before Inuyasha started signing.

With out knowing that right out side their living room window stood Kagome crying, as the rain poured on her. She looked at the two brothers singing along to her favorite TV show. She got her phone out, and dialed Sangos number.

"Hello?" Sango answered.

"Hey Sango it's Kagome! You lied! You said this story was about me finding true love in my hot boyfriends' brother! And that didn't happened they're in their house! Watching Hannah Montana with out me! Listen!" Kagome said putting the phone up to their living room window.

"You go to movie premiers" Sesshoumaru sang. "Is that Orlando Bloom?" Inuyasha asked, and then they started singing together "hear your songs on the radio, Livin' two lives is a little weird, but school's cool cuz nobody knows"

"Did you hear that they're watching my show! My show!! And they locked my out! I'm going to die alone and pruny!" Kagome screamed looking at her hand that had wrinkle because of the rain, but stopped when she heard a beeping sound on her phone.

"Sango? Sango are you still there? This was supposed to be my story! My love story!! And now I missed my show!" she said running away from the Tashio residence.

Where? NoBody knows. Yeah that's right she's working for NoBody again, alone because her fairy tale didn't work out as she planned.

The End?

DUN! DUN! DUN!


End file.
